


Ben 10 Uke Collection

by WolfieXD



Series: Ben 10 Uke collection [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Bad hentai, Belly Kink, Eggpreg, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual, Other, Oviposition, Shota, Slime, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Xenophilia, dark themes, horror themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieXD/pseuds/WolfieXD
Summary: A collection of Ben Tennyson with many different characters in the series.





	Ben 10 Uke Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 and do not in anyway claim that I do so. 
> 
> Warning: This story is gonna have many dark themes such as rape, underage sex, pedophillia, child abuse, sexual abuse and many other dark themes. Therefore i will warn you to proceed with caution. And now that I have warned you I will not take any responsibility whatsoever in having offended or triggered you. I do NOT condone any of this stuff in the real world. Fiction however does not hurt anyone in the real world, bear that in mind. 
> 
> Summary: This is gonna be a collection of Ben with many different creatures which will be mostly villains from the original series. It will mostly be one-shot stories, unless the summary says otherwise. Ben’s consent will change from story to story.
> 
> All I have left to say is, please enjoy.

Chapter Summary:  
Based on the episode 4 "Permanent Retirement"

Ben got knocked out by the fused together Giant Limax and wakes up to an unpleasant surprise.  
Pairing: Limax/Slime Alien x Ben

 

The first thing Benjamin Tennyson was aware of when he woke up was the aching pain in his whole body. 

"Ow man, I feel like a truck just rammed in to me" Ben muttered upon waking up, his vision was still blurry, he could however make out a oval shaped figure right in front of him. He blinked a few times and shook his head to clear his vision and fuzzy head. He tried to remember just what the hell happened before he got knocked out, the only thing he could remember however was Gwen and his grandpa screaming his name before everything got dark. 

Giving up he decided to take a look around his surroundings. Everything was a sickly looking neon green that did nothing for the nausea in his belly, Ben closed his eyes feeling like he was gonna hurl if he kept looking. he took a few moments to compose himself and breathed slowly in and out. When the nausea was slightly easier, he took the chance to really take a look around. 

"What the hell is this place?" Ben spoke out loud. there was some kind of egg like thing in front of him, the egg was green and was camouflaged pretty well with the rest of the room. And while Ben was curious to take a closer look he knew he had to look around for his cousin and grandpa and get the hell out of this place. 

"Gwen! Grandpa! where are you!?" he yelled. He got however only silence in return. Ben was beginning to getting slightly creeped out by the continued silence in this sickly looking room. He got up from the ground to wander around the place to look for any exit out of the room, the only thing he could find however was only even more of those egg like things. 

"Just what is it with this place!" Ben yelled frustrated. He looked down at his watch wanting to spring into one of his hero forms to find a easier way out, only to find the watch red and therefore being unable to go hero. he tapped on it a few times shouting out complaints on how it never worked whenever he truly needed it. He slumped down sulking, muttering to himself on how he was gonna get out.

Ben jumped in surprise when he heard a wet sound coming from the egg nearest to him. Curious he stared at the egg before crawling over to it, he placed his ear on the surface of the egg and listened for any sounds. He heard a low thumping like the beat from a heart. "No way!" Ben exclaimed in bewilderment. He stood up over it wiping a hand over the top, only to find it wet with some sort of slime. "Yuck!" Ben said disgusted. 

He knew however that he didn’t have the luxury to be squeamish at the moment, at least not if what he suspected was inside the egg really was there. He put his hand into the goop and felt around inside the egg. He stopped when he felt something that was most definitely not more slime. Ben gasped terrified at what he found, because what he felt with no doubt, was the hair of a human. He took his hand back like he was burned by whatever he found in the depth of the egg. 

Ben walked backwards until he walked into another of the eggs behind him, he slowly slipped down until he was sitting on the ground. his thoughts was chaotically going through his mind, a mixture of refusing to acknowledge the truth and saying to himself, that it could only be some weird intergalactic animal, that had fur that felt suspiciously similar to human hair. Before he could think more deeply on the matter however he heard something new, like one of those automated sliding doors in supermarts. 

Ben’s instinct to hide took over him before he could do anything else, he made himself as small as possible up against the egg he was behind. And listened for any footprints, there was however absolute no sound. Ben glanced over at his watch only to see that it was still red and unusable. Ben took a chance and peeked slightly to the left side of the egg, and gulped at what he saw. 

A weird big green slime like creature was stalking over in the direction of his hiding place. Ben muffled his gasp with his hand, knowing it would instantly alert the alien. He knew however that he would have to move hiding place, or the alien would find him anyway. He chanced a quick look at his watch to find it finally back to its normal green state. He turned the sides of the watch, hearing it beeping loudly in the dead silent room. Oh no, Ben thought distractedly seeing the creature prowling faster towards his hiding spot. Ben however thought it wouldn’t matter, not when he just found the alien he wanted to transform into. He raised his hand just about to push the watch head down-

Just to find that he couldn’t with the slimy, strong grip on his arm, it was impossible to move it in any way. Ben looked up finding orange glowing eyes looking back down at him. "Umm.. Guess i’m the next one who gets trapped into that... gross egg thingy" Ben gulped scared of the thought of being submerged into one those eggs, unable to breath and possibly dying from drowning in the disgusting slime. 

If the creature understood him it gave no indication that it did, only staring down at him with those beady eyes. Ben decided that he would not go down fighting however, and struggled weakly against the slimy alien. The green alien didn’t seem to like that though, extending more slimy appendages to keep his arms and legs subdued and properly held down, leaving Ben unable to move his limbs. He tried to bite down on one of the slimy tentacles, only to find it moving over his mouth to cover it, another tendril moved over his neck to squeeze it threatenly. Ben took the small hint and stopped his squirming. Ben exhaled heavily through his nose not just from exertion but from fear as well. 

The alien seemed to appraise him with its small orange eyes, before it let slightly go of his neck, enough for him not to be fearful for his life. Ben looked up wary at the creature and stared back into its eyes. A silent minute, turned into two which turned into five, Ben was planning his next struggle for freedom but never got the chance. The Slimy alien’s disgusting tentacles seemed like it was planning on going on an adventure with the way it was exploring his body, like it had every right to do so. Ben gave a muffled murmur of disgust when he felt the wet clinging tentacle brush over his stomach. It prodded slightly against his bellybutton, making Ben hold back his giggles from feeling ticklish. 

The tendril ran further up his torso before it stumbled upon a nipple, Ben flinched slightly before trying to squirm away from the curious tendril. The tentacle didn’t let up though, holding down tighter against his waist leaving him with no escape. The tentacle latched on to the nipple, the slimy goo it was dripping making the skin feel hot. Ben grunted in displeasure not liking in the slightest how it was making him feel oddly breathless. 

Another tentacle slipped down into his pants, exploring from his waist down to his feet. Ben hoped to every god that could be out there, that it would soon be satisfied and then leave him alone. It would seem though that this wish of his would not be granted, for it’s tentacle slipped right down in his briefs and slithered over his cock. Ben gasped shocked, feeling the tentacle grip a bit stronger around his slowly hardening cock.

"hmnng!" Ben gave a small weak moan behind the tendril over his mouth. The slime alien seemed to take that as a good response, because it began stroking his cock in a faster way the tip of the tentacle sliding over his slit where the precum was lightly beginning to drip down. Ben whimpered feeling warm all over his body, but still wanting it all to stop, the unfamiliar feeling terrifying for him. 

The tentacle around his mouth dipped curiously into his mouth, wanting entrance. Ben however was disinclined to so easily give it access, and thereby pursed his lips. This however only seemed to encourage the creature. The tentacle around his nipple pinched hard, causing Ben to give out a bewildered moan at the sudden pleasure that went straight down to his cock. The tentacle took advantage of the situation, and took the wet hot mouth as if it belonged to it. Ben was tempted to bite but he was far to afraid of the consequences to try. 

And the tentacle didn’t give him a chance to try either because instantly slimy goop slid down his throat, Ben had a lot of difficulty keeping the bad tasting slime down, it didn’t give him any time to recover however and kept giving him more slime after he swallowed whatever was left in his mouth. 

A new tentacle began ripping his pants off, leaving him in a half see through, dripping with slime shirt and briefs. Ben groaned in protest when it ripped his briefs off as well, leaving him in only a wet shirt. Feeling very vulnerable and slightly cold he shivered in fright, the alien took notice of his dilemma and held him closer covering him in its warm slime. 

Ben feeling warmer but still scared gave a muffled sob when he felt a inquisitive tentacle slowly slide down the crack of his butt, however he first gave a violent fit when he felt it lick around his hole. Not wanting to feel even more violated than he already did, he did not let up in any way. The alien however seemed to have found it’s goal, and made the first sound since it came into the room. A disgruntled hiss sounded from its throat. The tentacle that was around his neck before came back and held him still, squeezing lightly, enough for him to know who was in control. 

Ben began to hyperventilate when he felt the tentacle slip into his ass, violating his insides. The slime alien seemed to know how much he could take, and stopped to try and make him adjust to the feeling of it inside him. The tendril over his cock began sliding faster and faster making his cock drip steadily with his built up pleasure, and the tentacles playing with his nipples was building a steady tempo. The alien deciding that it had waited long enough for him to adjust to its girth, thrusted with great pleasure into him. 

Ben mewled loudly into the tendril in his mouth when it hit a sensitive spot, and he saw stars when it kept slamming into the same spot again and again, his dripping wet cock was about ready to burst from the pleasure, and Ben almost wanted it to. He had to get free however, before he got completely swept up in this unresistingly pleasant feeling. The creature didn’t give him any chance to however, the tentacle drilled straight into that white hot pleasure spot. Making Ben come with a muffled wail. His first orgasm spilled out unto the ground, and Ben was left panting and overwhelmed in the grip of the alien. 

Ben closed his eyes when he felt something wet spill inside of him, the nausea from before coming back. The alien however didn’t give him any chance to recover, twisting cruelly over his spent cock, trying to stroke it back to life. And the slimy wet tentacle inside slided over that sensitive spot, a last time before sliding out, replacing it for a bigger tentacle. The tentacle gave him no time to adjust and went much deeper inside than the one before it. It went so deep that it felt like it was in his stomach. Ben felt tears gather in his eyes at the scary thought. The Alien didn’t seem to care for his plight however and kept the tentacle going, until Ben could literally see a small bulge in his belly. 

Ben began to weep silently, his tears dripping down onto the tentacle that was thrusting lazily in his mouth. The tentacle finally seemed to stop at a point. Ben gave a silent sigh of relief, happy that it was not planning on destroying him from the inside out, until he felt a bulge around his hole, wanting entrance into his body. Ben tried to use all of his strength to keep it out of him, but it slid easily inside of him. He felt it pass that sensitive spot that made him see stars, and made his cock drip its white satisfaction onto the grip holding it captive. 

Before Ben could recover he already felt another on its way, and passing that pleasurable place that left Ben reeling over the edge, coming messily over the tentacle stroking his cock. After that there was another one, and another one making Ben a shivering mess. He could feel his stomach becoming more and more full with every bulge that went into his belly.

The bulges didn’t seem to stop, making him feel so full that he was afraid he would explode, from having to many of them inside of him. After another minute or so it finally seemed to stop. Ben gave a shaky sigh of relief, just happy that it was finally over. The alien spurted a last load of goo into his ass, and finally withdrew the tentacle from his body. 

Ben was almost crying tears of joy when he felt the rest of the tentacles wrapped around his oversensitive body withdraw as well. Making him fall down heavily on the ground. The alien gave a few clicks from its throat before it left returning to where ever it came from. 

Ben panted wearily, black spots in his vision. Ben gave a last small tired smile and welcomed the cold darkness.


End file.
